Por primera vez
by Nicole Edelwood
Summary: Juvia se sentía agradecida de que el destino los hubiera reunido aquel día, pues por primera vez sentía que a partir de ese momento siempre vería los cielos despejados, acompañados de la cálida y sincera sonrisa de Natsu-san. Este one-short participa en el Reto: Primer encuentro/Impresión del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos".


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Y participa este One-short en el Reto: Primer encuentro/Impresión del Foro Grandes Juegos mágicos.

 **Pareja:** Natsu Dragneel/Juvia Loxar

 **Summary:** Juvia se sentía agradecida de que el destino los hubiera reunido aquel día, pues por primera vez sentía que a partir de ese momento siempre vería los cielos despejados, acompañados de la cálida y sincera sonrisa de Natsu-san. Este one-short participa en el Reto: Primer encuentro/Impresión del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos".

 **Advertencia:** Universo Alterno (AU). Pareja Crack.

 **Notas de la autora:** Hola a todos, espero que mi fic les guste, por un momento pensé que no iba a poder terminarlo a tiempo. El escenario que me correspondió fue: _Estación._ Así que escribí esto, lo mejor que pude, pues en serio amo esta pareja Crack (inserte grititos fangirl de fondo), espero haber cumplido bien con el tema del reto. En fin, disfrútenlo.

* * *

 **Por primera vez**

Había comenzado a llover. Y el menudo cuerpo de Juvia se sentía desprotegido —a pesar del paraguas rosa que portaba en una de sus manos—, por ello aumentó el ritmo de su caminata con la esperanza de llegar rápidamente a su destino.

Ya no tenía un lugar al cual volver, de todos modos.

El viento invernal penetraba por su abrigo, calándole los huesos —debió haber cogido una chaqueta más gruesa antes de marcharse—. Y la lluvia chocaba contra su rostro, empapando sus mejillas previamente humedecidas a causa de las lágrimas, que ahora amenazaban con volver a emanar. Pues a su alrededor podía escuchar _aquellos_ comentarios. Los de siempre. Ya _debería_ estar acostumbrada. Desde niña la perseguían, señalándola con dedos acusadores, marcando lo _diferente_ que era, y —una y otra vez— alejándola de aquellos que más quería amar (y que la amaran también).

Porque la lluvia, la lluvia siempre la perseguía, _aparecía_ —tarde o temprano— y no era cuestión de tiempo para que los demás se cansaran de ella —y de Juvia—. Y siempre terminaban por irse, por abandonarla con la lluvia como su única y constante compañera. Su silenciosa y constante compañera.

(Drip, drip, drop)

(Y no importaba cuantos muñecos blancos sostuviera entre sus brazos, nunca se iba, nunca se iría)

Juvia — _la mujer de la lluvia—_ se detuvo al sentir los cúmulos de lágrimas rondar por sus mejillas. Dejó su maleta (lo único que le quedaba) apoyada contra un árbol y pasó suavemente su mano por su rostro, espantando aquella tristeza pintada en llanto. Ya no podía llorar. No quería llorar. _Él_ no lo valía. Juvia lo sabía pero, en el fondo, había pensado que esta vez sería diferente. Lo había deseado — _una y otra vez—_ y sin embargo él también terminó por abandonarla. La despreciada lluvia lo había alejado de ella.

Sus ojos azules se posaron en la pequeña estación de trenes, la única en toda Magnolia. Ya debía estar a pocos metros de distancia, por lo que Juvia se reincorporó, y, como si nada hubiese pasado —como si nunca hubiese decaído— prosiguió su recorrido con la frente en alto y un semblante que fingía indiferencia.

Ya había tomado una decisión. Aunque aun no estaba del todo segura. Se marcharía de Magnolia, y regresaría a la ciudad en la que había crecido —aunque nadie la estuviera esperando allí—. Probablemente podría encontrar un trabajo y arrendar un departamento, vivir lejos de todos aquellos recuerdos. Ya no podía quedarse allí, incluso el aire de aquel lugar hacía que le pesaran los pulmones; estaba repleta de memorias de lo que ella había creído que era una relación perfecta —pero que estuvo llena de mentiras piadosas y falsas sonrisas compasivas—. Y de la cual únicamente quedaban un par de maletas viejas y un corazón despechado (y la lluvia que siempre estaría allí), deshecho.

Pues aquella misma mañana Bora le había confesado que ya no podía seguir saliendo con ella, que estaba cansado de que siempre comenzara a llover cuando salían a citas, cansado de siempre tener que portar un paraguas cada vez que salía con ella, cansado —de Juvia— de aquella aura deprimente que la lluvia le proyectaba. Y Juvia, con el corazón roto, no tuvo más opción que abandonar el departamento que hace pocas semanas había comenzado a compartir con él. No tenía a donde ir, ni a quien acudir. Estaba completamente sola en aquella gran ciudad.

Y la lluvia había aparecido para acompañarla en su desesperación.

Con algo del poco dinero que se había llevado, compró el boleto que necesitaba. Se sentó en la única banca que adornaba el lugar y se quitó el sombrero de lana que hasta esos momentos protegía su cabeza, dejándolo a un lado. Aun faltaban un par de horas para que aquel tren llegase, así que se sentó a esperarlo, apretando el pequeño boleto entre sus delicadas manos. No había ninguna persona aparte de ella esperando en la estación, probablemente el clima de ese día ( _la lluvia, la constante lluvia_ ) no era el propicio para que la mayoría de las personas quisieran viajar. Pero la mayoría de las personas tenían un hogar al cual regresar, en el cual cobijarse, junto a sus seres queridos, transmitiéndose la calidez que solo el mutuo amor puede. Juvia solo tenía a la lluvia, constante y silenciosa.

Dirigió su mirada al cielo nublado. Si tan solo pudiese admirar el "cielo despejado" por una última vez. Era una de las pocas cosas que lograban iluminar su día, sin embargo parecía que también eso la había abandonado, como todo en su vida, aislándola junto con aquella —fea— lluvia.

Ciertamente no había ningún motivo para quedarse allí.

* * *

Natsu maldijo en voz baja, a la vez que intentaba cubrirse de la lluvia con su chaqueta. Maldijo al estúpido de Gray y al malnacido de Gajeel, y también al resto de sus compañeros de trabajo, al clima de ese día por ser tan cambiante y también a la carcacha en ruedas que tenía por vehículo. Probablemente cogería un resfriado si no llegaba rápido a algún refugio, y eso le molestaba mucho. No era culpa suya, después de todo, que repentinamente hubiera comenzado a llover, o que la estación de bomberos en la que trabajaba quedara prácticamente a las afueras de la ciudad, o que su automóvil se hubiera descompuesto casualmente el día anterior —aunque, bueno, tal vez esto ultimo si era un poco su culpa—. Y lo peor de todo, era que ninguno de los bastardos que tenía por compañeros había aceptado llevarlo a su departamento.

Sin duda se las pagarían. Encontraría la manera de vengarse, y sería él quien reiría al final mientras los torturaba lentamente.

Eso si no terminaba resfriándose por ese frio de mierda y la ropa ligera que portaba. Sentía como los dientes le castañeteaban, algunos de sus mechones de cabello color rosa se pegaban a su rostro por la humedad y cada vez que respiraba una pequeña nube de vapor se escapaba de su boca. ¡Y pensar que el día anterior había sido tan soleado y caluroso!

El joven se dio cuenta de que le faltaban pocos metros para llegar a la estación de trenes de la ciudad, por lo que se dirigió inmediatamente hacia allá para guardarse de la llovizna. Tal vez debería llamar a su hermano para que le diese una mano y fuera a buscarlo, prefería eso a tener que llamar a Igneel —ese condenado viejo se burlaría de él hasta que olvidara el asunto—.

Al finalmente llegar a su reciente destino, tomó su teléfono y llamo a su _queridísimo_ hermano mayor, pidiéndole que fuera a recogerlo a la estación de trenes. Zeref aceptó, lo malo era que en esos momentos estaba ocupado en _quien-sabe-que-cosa_ y tardaría mínimo "un par" de horas en ir por él. Y a pesar de que le dijo que no había problema y que lo esperaría, no sabía que hacer por esas mínimas "par de horas" allí solo en la estación de trenes y en un día lluvioso.

Natsu volvió a maldecir —una y otra vez— a los idiotas de sus amigos, y a planear cientos de formas de vengarse al día siguiente.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

Allí, sentada en una banca a poca distancia de él, con una maleta a su lado y la vista perdida, estaba una joven de larga cabellera azul —tan brillante como no recordaba haber visto antes en su vida—.

(Drip, drip, drop)

* * *

Un joven había llegado a la estación. Juvia solo lo miró por un segundo, levemente sorprendida de que alguien hubiese llegado, e inmediatamente bajó la mirada, esperando que él no voltease a verla —no necesitaba más dedos acusadores, más sonrisas mentirosas prometiéndole felicidad—. Lucía de su edad, o, tal vez, aquella llamativa cabellera rosa lo hacía lucir más joven —no pudo evitar preguntarse que clase de joven tendría el cabello de ese color—. No le era conocido, o por lo menos no recordaba haberlo visto alguna vez.

Probablemente había ido ahí a buscar refugió de la lluvia, pensó amargamente. Después de todo, la lluvia siempre era despreciada y rechazada, no debía sorprenderle.

De repente sintió una mirada centrarse en ella. Él la había visto. La estaba mirando. Juvia no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa, no sabía como actuar en presencia de desconocidos, siempre terminaba por ganarle la timidez. No quería levantar el rostro, pues probablemente se toparía con aquellos ojos desconocidos que —a su parecer— la observaban fijamente como queriendo analizarla —tal vez viendo lo rota que estaba—. Intentando disimular su incomodidad, Juvia acercó su maleta y de ella extrajo una de sus pocas posesiones; un viejo tomo de una novela romántica que recordaba haber releído ya varías veces, sin embargo comenzó a hojearla distraídamente, en un intento de que aquel joven perdiera el interés en estarla _observando_ y regresara a cuales fueran sus asuntos.

Natsu parpadeó al notar que la mujer sacaba de dentro de su maleta un libro. Se preguntó que hacía sola en la estación de trenes en un día tan frio y lluvioso como aquel, a juzgar por su maleta probablemente iba tomar el tren, lo cual era un poco raro considerando el estado climático en el que se encontraban. Su larga cabellera caía en ondas por sus hombros, tenía una piel blanca ligeramente pálida pero que le daba el aspecto de una pequeña muñeca de nieve, de cristal —frágil y vulnerable—, vestía un largo abrigo azul con una falda hasta las rodillas del mismo color y doblado a su lado había un pequeño gorro azul. Y, a pesar de no estar muy cerca de ella casi podía asegurar que sus ojos eran igualmente azules —y tan profundos como el mar, en ellos había la sombra de un brillo casi extinguido que le provocaba cierto interés, que le impedía dejar de mirarla—. Toda ella desprendía un aura melancólica que se le hacía bastante curiosa.

Y si Natsu hubiera tenido más conocimiento sobre el genero femenino, quizá se hubiera dado cuenta de que sus insistentes (y casi inconscientes) miradas habían hecho que aquella joven se sintiera nerviosa e incomoda.

Sintió entonces como el viento azotaba con más fuerza que antes su rostro, y observó como aquel pequeño sombrero azul salió volando de al lado de la joven, movido a causa de aquellas repentinas ráfagas de viento. Juvia se sorprendió, abandonando momentáneamente su lectura y estirando el brazo en un inútil intento por atraparlo antes de que se alejara, y, en contra de sus deseos, voló hasta caer grácilmente a poca distancia de donde él se encontraba. Rápidamente se puso de pie, sin embargo vio como aquel joven se agachaba y recogía aquella prenda, para luego caminar hacía la banca donde ella se encontraba. Se _acercaba_ a ella con una sonrisa en el rostro, y pudo verlo más claramente.

No solo su color de cabello era un tanto peculiar, sus ojos eran tan brillantes que la dejaron sin aliento al solo verlos un segundo, y que decir de su sonrisa, Juvia pudo haber jurado no haber visto antes una sonrisa como _esa_. Tan sincera, tan amigable, tan _cálida_. Casi sentía como un inevitable rubor se extendía por sus mejillas, solo con verlo frente a ella (era tan brillante que mirarlo dolía).

Le extendió el gorro y ella tímidamente lo tomó, rozando —solo un poco— su mano en el proceso. Juvia esbozó un intento de sonrisa, tratando de que no luciera muy nerviosa o temblorosa. Guardó rápidamente su pertenencia y murmuró un gracias tan bajito que cualquier otra persona probablemente no lo hubiera escuchado (pero él si). Volvió a —intentar— atender su novela cuando escuchó una voz masculina que exclamaba:

—Ese libro…

Juvia levantó la mirada, un poco sorprendida, no muchas personas conocían aquel libro y él parecía conocerlo. La curiosidad terminó ganándole —por primera vez— a su timidez, y casi involuntariamente musitó:

— ¿Di-disculpe?

— ¿Eh? —pareció sobresaltarse, sin embargo se encogió de hombros y añadió— Oh, es que la portada de ese libro se me hacía conocida.

— ¿U-us-usted conoce o ha leído este libro?

—Bueno, mi amiga Lucy se la pasa leyendo libros _rosa y cursis_ como ese, siempre me está hablando de ellos —respondió con simpleza—. Y yo ni siquiera entiendo lo que dice, la mayor parte del tiempo no la entiendo, es tan rara.

Juvia parpadeó, sin comprender tampoco de que hablaba repentinamente aquel joven, y tal vez hasta un poco ofendida de que llamara "rosa y cursi" a uno de sus libros favoritos, siendo que ni siquiera lo había leído. Sin embargo, su voz, le había gustado de cierta manera. Era, ¿Cómo decirlo? Perfecta para alguien de su aspecto, tan jovial, tan alegre (era cálido como el sol), palabras que parecían caracterizarlo.

El joven, sin preguntar siquiera, se sentó a su lado, en el espacio vacío de la banca. Juvia estuvo a punto de decir algo, sin embargo fue interrumpida.

—Oh, cierto, me llamo Natsu Dragneel —le sonrió, enseñando unos dientes que lucían similares a colmillos—, ¿y tu?

—Ju-Juvia no recuerda haberle preguntado su nombre —arrugó levemente el entrecejo.

—Así que Juvia, es un bonito nombre —los ojos de Juvia se ampliaron un poco y se sintió ligeramente avergonzada—. Suena como lluvia.

Si cualquier otra persona hubiera comentado aquel —irónico— parecido, Juvia hubiera bajado la cabeza un poco frustrada al recordarlo. Sin embargo al ver como el rostro de Natsu reflejaba una casi infantil curiosidad —que, de una manera, le pareció bastante adorable—, solo atinó a sonreír un poco.

—Pues si, Juvia también lo cree —comentó.

Natsu rio un poco, pero no una risa que hiciera que Juvia sintiera que se burlaba de ella —la mayoría solía hacerlo al escuchar su modo de hablar—, sino que era una risa melódica, dulce de algún modo, como si con aquel gesto le transmitiera su felicidad.

—Mucho gusto —le extendió una mano.

Juvia se sorprendió, e intentando ser educada aceptó su saludo.

—Mucho gusto en conocerlo —murmuró, e inmediatamente añadió, sin poder evitar ruborizarse—, Na-Natsu-san…

La sonrisa de Natsu se ensanchó un poco. Devolvió su mirada al frente, como esperando algo, o por lo menos eso pensó Juvia —tal vez, ¿esperaba que ella dijera algo más?—. Entonces ella recordó como se había estado preguntando que haría él ahí en un día como ese —además sentía que quería continuar la "conversación"—, así que se aventuró a murmurar:

—Natsu-san —el nombrado volteó a verla inmediatamente, asiendo que la Loxar ser sintiera, por alguna razón, un poco intimidada—, Ju-Juvia se estaba preguntando que hacía en la estación en un día tan... _lluvioso_. Si no le molesta… Ju-Juvia no quiere parecer una entrometida…

—Mi auto se descompuso ayer y ninguno de los idiotas de mis compañeros de trabajo quiso ir a dejarme a mi casa —respondió él sin molestarse—, así que espero a mi hermano para que me lleve en su auto.

—Oh, ya veo… Juvia imagina que con un clima como este, caminar a casa debe ser muy molesto—su semblante decayó un poco. Y añadió en un bajo suspiro, esperando no ser escuchada—. Juvia supone que es por eso que las personas odian a la lluvia… No le sorprende…

Natsu la miró con la cabeza un poco ladeada —pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a escurrirle por el cabello—, sin comprender porque el repentino cambio de actitud de la muchacha sentada a su lado. La había visto tan tímida, educada y amable, y repentinamente parecía deprimida. Se preguntó, incluso, si había dicho algo malo, algo que le provocara aquel decaimiento. ¡Sin duda había mujeres igual de raras que Lucy! Sin embargo por algún motivo no quería ver aquel rostro reflejar esa mueca de tristeza.

—Bueno, yo no odio la lluvia —encogió sus hombros, e inmediato notó como aquella simple oración había hecho que Juvia le observara con la boca abierta y la expectación latente en su mirada.

— ¿Qué? —musitó, y decir que se sentía sorprendida era realmente poco.

—No odio la lluvia —repitió simplemente—, de hecho me gusta, recuerdo que mi hermano y yo siempre salíamos a jugar los días que llovía, a pesar de que nuestro viejo nos castigaba —ante aquel recuerdo esbozó una sonrisa—. No comprendo a las personas que dicen odiar un simple clima, es un poco estúpido, ¿no lo crees?

Juvia no podía dejar de observarlo, pasmada. Probablemente hubiera pensado que Natsu-san solamente decía eso para ser amable con ella y para hacerla sentir mejor, por mera cortesía, sin embargo recién se habían conocido por lo que aquello no tendría mucho sentido. Y Natsu no le parecía el tipo de joven que intentaba (desesperadamente) caerle bien a todos —era tan cálido—. Su comentario, sin embargo, había logrado animarla. Le había hecho sentir una leve opresión en el pecho, pero una opresión que no era dolorosa, sino que era más bien similar a una sensación muy cálida y agradable —algo que hace mucho tiempo no había sentido—. Pues lo había dicho con una honestidad que Juvia no recordaba haber escuchado antes de otra persona, como si en realidad no hubiera notado lo que aquella respuesta provocaría en ella —después de todo, no la conocía, no sabía del rechazo que había sufrido a causa de la lluvia—.

— ¿Y que hay de ti? —le preguntó Natsu.

— ¿De qué?

— ¿Acaso te vas de viaje? —señaló la maleta de la joven.

—Bueno… algo así —respondió Juvia, mirando hacía el frente, con una expresión melancólica—. En realidad Juvia va a irse de Magnolia. Aquí no hay nadie que quiera a Juvia… Juvia siempre es una molestia.

— ¿A que te refieres? —Natsu arqueó una ceja.

—Juvia siempre molesta a los demás, con su sola presencia —su voz se había reducido a un murmullo apagado—. Incomoda a los demás y ellos siempre la rechazan. Siempre ha sido así, Juvia siempre ha sido rara, diferente a los demás. Todo por la lluvia… que siempre aparta a todas las personas que Juvia quiere querer.

Levantó un poco el rostro y vio como Natsu-san la observaba con una expresión seria. Tragó saliva con dificultad y prosiguió (queriendo desahogarse, dejar salir todo, sin importarle que prácticamente se estuviera confesando a un desconocido).

—Juvia estaba viviendo con su… pareja hasta esta mañana. Supongo que Juvia también comenzó a molestarlo, y probablemente él terminó cansándose de Juvia —se mordió el labio inferior al revivir las imágenes que seguían nítidas en su mente—, así que la dejó.

Se produjo entonces un silencio algo tenso entre ambos. Juvia pasó lentamente el dorso de su mano por su rostro, había comenzado a temblar un poco —pero no por el frío clima en el que se encontraba—. Creyó entonces que probablemente Natsu comenzara a pensar que era rara —un nuevo rechazo—, por la manera en la que hablaba sobre su soledad y sobre la lluvia.

—Por eso Juvia quiere irse —añadió—. Ya no soporta estar aquí. Juvia no tiene a nadie. Aunque, siendo sincera, ni siquiera tiene un lugar al cual ir. No hay nadie esperándola, nadie extrañándola. Pero, siempre ha sido así, Juvia siempre ha estado sola, con la lluvia a su lado…

—Que idiota —bufó Natsu interrumpiéndola súbitamente.

— ¿Natsu-san? —Juvia reaccionó y vio como él la veía a los ojos, y había hablado muy seriamente.

 _¿A qué se refería?_

—Que idiota —repitió—, ese tipo. Un imbécil.

Natsu, si bien no era para nada un experto en el romance, comprendía perfectamente lo que era querer a una persona; a un amigo, a un hermano, a una familia, y sabía que era una completa idiotez abandonar así a alguien sin verdaderos motivos. No pudo evitar molestarse al escuchar la situación de Juvia, más al ver la expresión desolada de sus ojos al hablar de ello, de su soledad.

—Natsu-san…

—Quiero decir si en verdad era tu pareja debería protegerte, uno debe luchar por proteger a sus seres queridos, no abandonarlos ante el mínimo problema —prácticamente estaba escupiendo con desprecio las palabras— Las personas no son juguetes desechables. Mierda…

La joven no dijo nada, simplemente lo observó con admiración, por la manera en la que expresaba sus ideales. Proteger a sus seres queridos, ella nunca tuvo (al ser huérfana y al ser _diferente_ ), por lo que no comprendía completamente el significado de aquella frase, sin embargo Natsu-san parecía conocerlo bien, parecía ser como el lema de su vida.

—Natsu-san —susurró, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, a la vez que sus mejillas se coloreaban en un leve tono carmesí—, gracias, lo que dijo ha animado un poco a Juvia.

—De nada —Natsu no comprendió porque le había agradecido, sin embargo no pudo evitar pensar que su sonrisa y el rubor de sus mejillas la hacían lucir realmente bonita.

Juvia ladeó un poco la cabeza, mirando a aquel agradable joven, aun sonriendo, y olvidando repentinamente la tormenta que los rodeaba —ya no tenía tanta importancia—.

—Pero sabes, no creo que sea necesario que te vayas de Magnolia —opinó Natsu—, esta es una buena ciudad.

—Juvia está de acuerdo con eso —admitió—. Magnolia es un lugar muy bonito y acogedor, sin embargo le es difícil seguir viviendo en una ciudad con tantos recuerdos —suspiró—. Además ni siquiera tiene trabajo ni donde quedarse.

—Podría ayudarte —dijo Natsu—, tengo una amiga que trabaja en una librería, podría necesitar ayuda.

—Juvia se lo agradece Natsu-san, sin embargo… —dudó un momento— Aunque Juvia consiguiera el trabajo, tardaría mucho en tener el dinero suficiente para pagar un departamento. Ni siquiera tiene donde pasar la noche.

—En ese caso —añadió pensativo—, en el edificio donde vivo hay un departamento vacío, y lo dirigen algunas personas que conozco. Son buenas personas así que, tal vez podrían permitir que te quedes y les pagues cuando puedas —se encogió nuevamente de hombros, luciendo despreocupado, aunque el brillo que sus ojos habían adquirido demostraban lo contrario.

Juvia no respondió de inmediato. No comprendía porque ese joven insistía tanto en querer ayudarla, a ella; un caso perdido. Sin embargo aquello de alguna forma le agradaba, él era completamente diferente a cualquier otra persona que hubiera conocido, era sincero y la embargaba de una calidez en el corazón que no sentía desde su más tierna infancia —desde antes que tuviera noción de la lluvia—. Ni siquiera recordaba que Bora alguna vez se hubiera preocupado de ella como Natsu-san lo hacía en esos momentos, a pesar de recién conocerse.

—No… —negó suavemente, sin dejar de sonreír— Juvia no quiere ser una molestia de nuevo, Natsu-san.

—No lo eres —replicó Natsu—, y deja de preocuparte por eso, ¿si?

—Tal vez… Tal vez Juvia podría ir a preguntar —se rindió la joven—. ¿Cómo se llama ese edificio?

—" _Departamentos Strauss"_ —respondió Natsu sonriéndole—. Estoy seguro de que no hay necesidad de que te vayas, y así te ahorrarás tener que viajar en esa "cosa" —hizo una cómica mueca al recordar sus horribles experiencias viajando, se mareaba con demasiada facilidad cuando no era él quien conducía.

Juvia rio al ver la expresión del joven, y su repentino cambio de actitud. Sin duda era un poco obstinado, pero también bastante alegre, amable y divertido. Se sentía, de una forma, agradecida de haber mantenido esa conversación, agradecida de que el destino hubiese decidido que se reunieran ahí.

—Natsu-san, muchas gracias —sonrió—, en verdad. Usted ha sido muy amable con Juvia. No sabe cuan importantes han sido sus palabras para Juvia. Y ella siempre estará agradecida con usted.

Natsu no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzado al escuchar las palabras de la joven de larga cabellera azul, inclusive sintió algo de calor acumularse en sus mejillas. Sonrió y volvió a dirigir su mirada al frente, entonces sintió su teléfono vibrar y al revisarlo vio un mensaje de su hermano diciendo que ya había llegado. Volteó a ver a Juvia y se le ocurrió una idea. Se levantó, captando la atención de su acompañante, y se colocó frente a ella. Juvia lo miró sin comprender que pasaba y él dijo:

—Bueno, tengo que irme, mi hermano ya llegó, no quiero hacerlo esperar.

La joven lo miró entristecida, no quería que se fuera, volver a estar sola junto a aquella lluvia que nublaba su corazón con desesperanza. Natsu-san prácticamente la había rescatado de aquello con sus cálidas sonrisas y sus brillantes ojos, la había hecho darse cuenta de que no debía renunciar y escapar de allí. Se había sentido muy feliz a su lado, aquel corto tiempo que habían pasado juntos.

Entonces vio como Natsu le extendía una mano.

—Ven, si quieres yo puedo llevarte a mi edificio —Natsu le estaba sonriendo, con los ojos cerrados, y Juvia se sintió incapaz de replicar.

Lentamente extendió su mano y tomó con fuerza la de Natsu-san, lo miró a los ojos, perdiéndose momentáneamente en aquellos brillantes orbes verdes, y sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse violentamente. Tomó sus maletas y se las llevó con ayuda de Natsu.

—Oye mira —dijo Natsu señalando el cielo—, ya dejó de llover.

Juvia miró el cielo, y vio que tenía razón. No se habían dado cuenta de cuando, pero la lluvia se había _detenido_ y las nubes se habían disipado, dando paso al cielo despejado. Un hermoso cielo azul, que Juvia admiró con pequeñas lagrimas de alegría en los ojos. El sol les saludaba con sus cálidos rayos que chocaban suavemente contra la pálida piel de Juvia, aunque no se sentían tan cálidos como el contacto de la mano de Natsu-san contra la suya —ninguno de los dos había querido soltar la del otro—.

Y es que Juvia por primera vez podía sentir la certeza de que desde ese momento en adelante siempre vería aquellos cielos despejados, que su día a día se colmaría de sonrisas cálidas y sinceras, que ya no habría rastro alguno de aquella soledad en la que se vio envuelta durante la mayor parte de su vida. Por primera vez podía sentirse completamente segura al lado de alguien, y le era innegable de que desde ese momento siempre podría contar con Natsu-san y apoyarse en él. Porque él le había dado la oportunidad para entrar en su vida.

Natsu volteó a verla sonriéndole y dijo:

—Vamos Juvia, será divertido tenerte de vecina.

La joven se sonrojó al escuchar aquellas palabras, sintiendo como su imaginación comenzaba a trabajar y a malentender un poco el significado de aquella oración.

— ¡Nat-Natsu-san! —exclamó avergonzada, y haciendo mohines como una niña pequeña, que le sacaron un par de carcajadas al Dragneel.

Sí, sin lugar a dudas todo sería diferente de ahora en adelante, ahora que estaba a su lado. Por fin había encontrado un motivo.

* * *

 **Espero no haber terminado haciéndolos muy OOC u.u**

 **En fin, ojalá les haya gustado. Tengo planeado continuar con esta historia una vez que el reto termine, claro que no puedo prometerles fechas pues quiero avanzar antes con un par de proyectos de otros fandoms que tengo medio abandonados. Pero de que continuare con este fic, lo continuare, se los aseguro.**

 **No se olviden de dejar un hermoso review y que tengan un buen día.**


End file.
